Young Justice: Welcome To The Madhouse
by BatmanAndRobinAdventures
Summary: The Team are tasked to escort the Joker to Arkham Asylum—but soon fall prey to a villianous riot. With criminals, lunatics, and superpowered crazies running free in the Asylum, they have to take them all down. Will they survive the night? Will Batman and the Justice League intervene before the situation grows too dire? Read to find out!
1. The Road To Arkham

Here is another story for those of you out there! This is a story about... well, Young Justice. It's kind of a story with a Batman: Arkham Asylum vibe, but it's still my story... kind of. It has a few elements from good ol' Batman: AA (hence the title of this chapter), but with my own concepts. The story is basically the same as AA and a Serious House on Serious Earth: Joker and a bunch of other crazies create a riot in Arkham. The main objective? Stop them.

Now this prologue? Well, I have to say this: it is based on the prequel comic Road to Arkham; ALL OF IT. One of the many similarities to the Arkham Games.

I would also like to note that Zatanna and Rocket are not in this FanFic. This fic does in fact happen after Wally's broken arm mends, though, so he could be in this story. Other than that, I really don't care about the timeline.

Well, enough of my talk. Time for the Disclaimer:

I DO NOT OWN YOUNG JUSTICE, BATMAN: AA, A SERIOUS HOUSE ON SERIOUS EARTH, OR ANYTHING ELSE. I merely own some of the concepts in the storyline, besides that? Zip! Zilch! Nada!

* * *

The Road to Arkham

* * *

**GOTHAM CITY**

**November 24, 8:09 PM**

Batman and Joker were in the Batmobile. Batman had just captured him, and was escorting him to the Gotham Bay.

_Hardly any traffic tonight, which is good. The faster I get to the Bay the better._

"Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there _**yet**_?" the Joker keep repeating, much to the annoyance of the Dark Knight.

_I'd been hunting the Joker for nearly two months. It was as if he had dropped off the face of the Earth. It's good when he's quiet—but not that quiet._

"Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we—"

_Crnch!_

"Mmph!" Joker let out in pain, Batman had hit him in the face with the back of his hand, knocking him out instantly.

_I'd heard he'd gone back into the chemical business, but the clown's had a lot of time to make mischief._

Suddenly, a voice came through the radio in the Batmobile, _"Master Bruce, how goes your transportation of the Joker to Arkham?"_

"Fine," Batman answered, "Inform Commissioner Gordon and Jeremiah that we'll have the Joker at Arkham in fifteen minutes. Has the Team made it there yet?"

"_It has already been done, sir," _Alfred assured, responding only to his request. _"This has been the third criminal mastermind that you've brought in this month. Are __you positive Arkham has any vacancies left?"_

"There's _always _a room ready for the clown." Batman replied.

Alfred sighed before stating, "_Master Richard and the rest of the Team are awaiting your arrival. Are you sure you want them to go through with this Master Bruce?"_

"It's only a simple transportation mission, Alfred," Bruce assured. "They'll only be escorting Joker to the Intensive Treatment Center—they'll be able to handle this." Although Batman was assuring Alfred, there was a hint of… bother in his voice.

Alfred finally took notice of this, "_Is there something bothering you, Master Bruce?"_

"All of these arrests were the result of** anonymous tips**. What's the chance all three would pan out? It's too… clean."

"_What do you think is the connection?"_

"That they all came from the** same source**. Someone with deep ties to the criminal underground. Someone who wants to clear the playing field."

"_Who do you think is the most likely candidate?" _asked Alfred, _"It could have been anyone—though, you pretty much captured and locked away everyone."_

"Someone's behind it," Batman said before continuing, "Remember the first tip? Police found it in Doctor Sarah Cassidy's office after her abduction. It led to the old County Hospital… Zsasz had taken her there for an unscheduled surgery."

**-X-**

Zsasz had Doctor Cassidy strapped in a surgery stretcher, savoring the moment as he prepared to kill her.

"Remember how you poked and prodded my brain at Arkham, Doctor?" he whispered in her ear, rubbing her flowing arburn hair gently. He grabbed a scalpel and moved it to her forehead, laughing as he saw her squirm—tears and sweat drizzled down her cheeks— he was ready to kill her. "I thought I'd return the favor."

"Hm?" Zsasz turned around startled, hearing the sound of footsteps.

"_Had I gotten there any later—_

He turned to see Batman, who delivered a swift punch to his face.

—_he'd already have cut a new notch on his skin." _Batman continued, _"I had taken Zsasz by surprise—and he wasn't happy about it. Can't say the same for the __next __one…"_

"… _This tip came in the form of a __test tube __left anonymously at Police Headquarters. There was a note attached. The vial was to be given to me. I wasn't surprised to discover the test tube contained a colorless, odorless __fear gas__, similar to Scarecrow's previous toxins—but even __**stronger**_."

"_So strong that a few molecules of the compound got through my vacuum seals and affected me. It took all my willpower not to succumb. The questions were—could __I come up with an antidote before he struck? And who would be his target?"_

Batman crashed through the glass window, having finally found Scarecrow and his hostages.

"_Not surprisingly, it was Jonathon Crane's state-sponsored psychologist. Crane detested others psychoanalyzing him. But by that time I had the antidote. Crane was finished… though he wasn't acting that way._

"What are you going to do, Batman?" Crane taunted, spying Batman land to groundlevel, "Send me back to my cell? Is that going to make everything nice and calm again? Or maybe this is only a prelude to _utter chaos_**.**"

**-X-**

"I still wonder who could have gotten close enough to Scarecrow to get a sample of his gas," Batman said aloud to Alfred.

"_What about the fact that Crane and Victor Zsasz attacked their doctors? It seems like a pattern of some sort."_

"Ahh…" Joker groaned, he was finally beginning to wake up.

"Except the Joker broke it," Batman reminded. "He went after the Mayor."

**-X-**

"_The police received the 911 tip only seconds before the assault."_

"And now, ladies and gentlemen, if anyone wishes to address me or the council on city business—" the Mayor of Gotham City began, before he was rudely interrupted.

"I do, I do!" chirruped a voice. "It's come to my attention, Mister Mayor, that there's a paucity of parking spots designated for clown cars. I tried to park in handicapped, but they said I wasn't sick enough. Can you imagine?" The voice turned out to be none other than the Clown Prince of Crime himself!

"G-good heavens!" stuttered the Mayor, "Someone get the police!"

Joker pulled out a vest from a bag, it was grey with black straps. In the middle were three chemical cartridges: one containing red chemicals, the other containing white chemicals, and the last one containing blue chemicals.

"Why, Mister Mayor, you look like you could **explode**." joked the Joker as they kidnapped the Mayor.

**Later**

Joker and his men had wrapped the Mayor around a satellite antenna, a bag over his head, and the vest Joker had earlier around his chest.

"Just think—one push of this button, and all those chemicals will mix together to create one big bodacious burst of patriotism! You'll light up the sky Mayor!" laughed the Joker with great excitement . He had a detonator in hand, and was ready to start the fireworks ant minute now—he checked his watch, Batman _still _hadn't arrived. "Drat! I was hoping _he'd _be here by now. Guess he's not the patriotic type."

Suddenly, a Batarang was sent flying into the detonator, destroying it.

"_**YAAAH!"**_ Joker yelped, surprised by the sudden Batarang.

The vest was then cut off the Mayor, it began falling towards the thugs, one was quick to react.

"Izzat him?!" he yelled flailing his semi-automatic into, sending bullet caps everywhere as he shot bullet after bullet at what he thought _was _Batman.

It was actually the vest! As the containers broke as he shot them, the chemicals mixed, causing an enormous explosion.

_**KABOOM!**_

Everyone of Joker's thugs were knocked of their feet by the intensity of the explosion.

Batman was gliding from the antenna, he caught something before he jumped,

"I have had _**enough **_of this city! _**I QUIT!"**_ yelled out the Mayor.

Batman didn't have time to listen to him, he had to take out Joker, who was escaping via parachute.

"HAHHAHAHAHAHA!" laughed the clown as he descended to another building—his laughing was haltered—Batman came down through the parachute, landing on Joker's back in the process.

"_**AAEEII!**_" Joker yelped in pain, he had lost once again.

"_Actually, it was one of the easier takedowns I've had lately," _noted Batman.

**-X-**

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." smiled Joker mischievously.

"Think you can I.D. who made the 911?" Batman asked Alfred.

"_I will try sir. But you do know that all these tips could be unrelated," _Alfred replied.

"Maybe, but my instincts still say it's one person."

**-X-**

At Arkham Asylum, Jeremiah Arkham was lecturing many of the Arkham guards.

"I need not remind you of my frustration when you allowed the Joker to escape last time," he told the guards, "I will _not tolerate _such incompetence. Not under _**my **_watch. We have a reputation to restore. We straighten out Arkham today, we straighten out Gotham City tomorrow."

"Sounds like Jeremiah means business," remarked an Arkham Guard.

"No kidding," Commissioner Gordon replied, stirring his coffee.

**Elsewhere In Arkham Asylum**

"Is everything ready? Are you in?" asked a voice through a walkie-talkie.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm in," replied the voice, obviously a woman. She looked at the many security monitors and mechanisms—from here she had complete control.

"Well, now all we can do is wait. For _his_ arrival.."

**-X-**

Batman and Joker had finally made it to the Bay, he could see the Team wanting for them.

"Oooh, you got me here safe and sound, Batsy. And before my curfew. Daddy will be so pleased. Maybe he'll let us go out again."

_It's all too easy, _Batman thought to himself, _this night… these arrests… Something's __**off**_.


	2. Arkham Asylum

Before we start this chapter, I just wanted to say this: if you don't have anything to say about the story, characters, or minor things you'd like me to add—don't say anything at all. I don't want to sound rude, but their is no reason to post pointless reviews. Take this one review I received from a guest for example:

"you know one of the big reasons Joker didn't appear in later DCAU and a  
majority of YJ? Because end of the day he has no Superpowers and othernthan  
giving him the super rare kryptonie in YJ (which we only saw one single piece  
in Batman's possession) he is not a threatnti anyone but plain humans. Between  
M'gann, Conner, Wally and Kalduf, Batman's rogues are ridiculously weak."

This isn't true based on many levels. Really, I don't care if it's Superman's villains, Spider-Man's, heck even a dog's villains, they still have significance. Also, a few things:

Batman and others rarely appeared on Justice League Unlimited due to the Bat-Embargo and the other Embargoes. Let me break it down for you: DC—with all their stupidity—thought that kids would get confused if they saw two different Batmen on different shows... Okay, what? Yes, ladies and gentlemen. DC Comics and Warner Bros. thought that kids were stupid to the point of being confused by seeing an action hero on two shows (and in the Batman Begins movie). Kids don't care if their heroes are on different shows—as long as they can see Batman or Superman, their fine.

In fact, Bruce Timm and Dwayne McDuffie had limited rights on characters such as Aquaman, and even Wonder Woman. That's why we rarely saw anybody from the original team on the show. If memory serves me, the Flash didn't even make a appearance until the second season of JLU because they lost the rights to have him on the show. Oh, DC and all your stupidity...

Also, I would like to point out this, "he is not a threatnti anyone but plain humans". Have you read the comics? Have you ever played the game, _Injustice: Gods Among Us_? In that storyline, Joker caused the death of Lois Lane, her unborn child, and all of Metropolis. He sent Superman over the edge because he killed his city and family. He is more than a threat to anyone besides plain humans. Take Lex Luthor: he's human, and too has caused major destruction. Just because a villain doesn't have powers, doesn't mean they aren't a threat. Personally, I think the human villains are even _more_ deranged and dangerous.

As I said before: if you don't want to say something, critique, and/or comment on the story, don't say anything. Send me a PM if you want to express your opinions with me. If you think a hero's rogues gallery are weak, don't read that story. If you don't like those two particular shows, don't read that crossover. Plain and simple.

Time to start this chapter. Here we go!

* * *

Arkham Asylum

* * *

**GOTHAM BAY**

**January 15, 8:24 PM**

The Team stood in the fog of the Gotham Bay. Several patrolmen were walking around, making sure the area was secure.

Everyone turned to see the headlights of the Batmobile coming towards them. From the vehicle walked Batman—calm and stoic as usual, holding the Joker by his shoulder, making sure he didn't escape.

Joker's appearance was noticeably different since the Team had last seen him along with the Injustice Gang: he wore a yellow, dirt-covered bullet-proof vest. His skinny leg pants and suit (which spread apart into two long strands near his legs) were a lighter purple. Loose suspenders hung from his waist and his white gloves covered in blood. Not to mention that his hair was noticeably spikier.

Joker looked at them—the way a child looks at their parents after getting a toy—he smiled, "Hello kiddies," he grinned darkly, licking his lips. His voice darkened into a sinister monotone, "it's been a while."

"You don't get to talk," Batman reminded him, his grip tightening on his shoulder.

"Oh Batsy," Joker began, smiling, "do you actually think _I care _about what you tell me to do?"

"Not a problem, I can have you transported unconscious," Batman threatened.

"Okay! Okay! Don't go all dark and threatening on me… I'll be quiet… for the time being…"

Batman turned to the six teenaged superheroes, "He's all yours. Be on guard, you don't know what he's capable of."

"We've faced him before, and have a rundown of his MO, Batman," assured Aqualad. "We won't let him delay our mission in any way."

"Understood... Just be careful—don't speak to him, don't reply. Don't even touch him. This man is responsible for the murders of over two-thousand people," Batman said. "Don't underestimate him, he'll try to kill you if you give him the slightest chance."

They all nodded in understanding. Aqualad led his team to the ferry, it was their main priority to get this mission done as soon as possible.

Batman watched as the ferry disappeared into the fog.

"Be careful," Batman muttered to himself.

**-X-**

They all sat on the ferry, waiting patiently to arrive at Arkham Island, murky water splashed as they hit rifts in the water. Everything was quiet and peaceful.

"Wonderful night, hm?" Joker asked, breaking the silence. He got no reply. "Following Batboy's order, eh?… _I can fix that…!_

He turned to see Superboy and Miss Martian. Sitting relatively close to each other. He could use that to provoke someone.

"So tell me," Joker said turning to them, "you and the green babe are a couple, aren't you? Y'know, I think she's going to be the one I kill **first**…either a bullet to the head… a lobotomy—"

"Shut up! I think you've said enough," Superboy interrupted, visibly getting angry.

"WOW," Joker said grinning mischievously, "because of that, now I'm REALLY going to kill her!" He laughed maniacally, taking great pleasure in threatening Miss Martian.

"I said shut up!" Superboy yelled, getting up from his seat ready to shut him up.

"_Superboy! No!" _Robin yelled out through their mental link, _"He's only trying to aggravate you. Don't give him satisfaction."_

Superboy sat back down, and only glared at the Joker. Eventually, he let go of his rage.

_He'll be easy to anger, _Joker said to himself, _and that's very, very good…_

"We're here!" shouted Kid Flash as they approached the shore.

Arkham Asylum was a decrepit place. Something… was strange about it. They couldn't put their fingers on it—somehow... something was out of the ordinary. They didn't know if it was due to the fog, or the inmates inside wailing… it just seemed **different.**

"Mi casa es su casa," chuckled the Joker, "I'm finally home… welcome to the Madhouse kids!"

* * *

Another chapter done. Short and sweet. Also krikanalo:

Yeah, the overuse of the bold text was me trying to make the chapter closer to the actual comic (in terms of text). I did make some needed changes to the previous chapter though.

One last thing. I'm with everyone else that said Brent Spiner's interpretation of the Joker was... flat. So, for this story (or any other Joker story) let's just go with Mark Hamill's interpretation. 'Kay?

**Quick Bat-Fact:  
**

You know the whole Mark Hamill, "I'm not doing anymore Joker after Arkham City" thing? Well, as it turns out, Mark never really said that. This was all do to misinterpretation. Actually Mark had this to say:

"Only said Arkham Asylum would be hard to top, not that I was quitting."

There you have it. In fact, he did the voice for Joker in the DC Universe Online DLC The Last Laugh, which released sometime in 2012 I believe... Anyway, goodbye!

—_BatmanAndRobinAdventures_


	3. Transportation: Disaster

**Author's Note:**

Listen, Guest: If you don't like Batman, Joker, or the rest of the rogues gallery, don't read this story. Simple as that. If you don't have anything to say other than, ":Injustice was nothing more than batwank" and the rest of your comments on Joker or Batman, don't read this story. Hell, don't read any story evolving Batman and his rogues. Just don't read the story. Read what you like, write what you like—just don't read this.

Go express yourself on a blog. Do something, anything—but just don't read this story. You don't have anything important to say. You're not stating praise for the story, you're not stating criticism, you're just bashing on characters. This is a legitimate review, "hmm. very interesting story so far. the use of bold is a bit irritating, though."

That is a nice review showing criticism. I can stop continuously using **bold **letters. That is fixable. Your... disliking of Batman's rogues is not. So, do yourself a favor, and don't read the story.

Now! Moving on. This next chapter is written in Robin's POV. This chapter, *demonic voice* **the madness begins!**

* * *

ROBIN'S POV—Transportation: Disaster

* * *

**ARKHAM ASYLUM**

**January 15, 8:39 PM**

We were finally in the asylum. It's just as freaky as I remembered. We traveled down a hallway where we finally met Jeremiah Arkham.

"Hey Jeremy," Joker says grinning, "I LOVE what you've done with place. Tighter security means the more guards I'll kill when I escape—"

"No Joker," Jeremiah interrupted, cutting him off completely, "I don't think you'll be escaping any time soon. Leon, Daniel, strap him up."

"Hey, who says I want to escape?" Joker taunted as the two guards strapped him into the prisoner movement trolley. _Something isn't right._

"_We have to go with them," I said through our mental link._

"_Why?" KF asked, "The guards seem to have everything under control."_

"_I know but… something's just… off." _I started following them, everyone else eventually followed.

We were to escort Joker to Solitary Confinement. There we'd meet up with Commissioner Gordon.

We traveled through the many corridors of Arkham—they were only a few, we were nowhere near the basement—we finally made it to the Main Halls. It was definitely magnificent in these Halls—advertising all the "good" that is supposed to be Arkham Asylum. It truly outshined the _rest _of the Asylum. Many guards walked around with high-caliber weapons, making sure the area was safe. All the guards in the room turned to grimace at the Joker; they were obviously displeased by his return. After a few more hallways, we finally made it to the Holding Area... the** first **Holding Area.

We stopped, now we had to wait for the elevator to arrive.

"Hey Rob," Wally whispered to me, "who's that? Looks like a Freddy Kruger wannabe."

I didn't even have to look over to see who he was talking about. I did anyway.

"That's Jonathon Crane, aka the Scarecrow. A former psychologist-turned-maniac that uses a weapon-based compound that he has labeled 'fear gas' to attack or even kill his victims." I whispered back.

"This… 'fear gas', how bad is it?"

"Very," I answered, "it causes you horrifying hallucinations of your worse nightmares… not to mention bringing you impaired judgment, agitation… and yep, that's about it!' I finished with a smirk.

Crane continued on, being led to the next room. (Though, not noticed by Robin and the Team, as they pasted each other, both Joker and Scarecrow nodded… What did they have planned?)

As soon as Crane left the room, the elevator finally reached us. Not even I was prepared to see _him _walk out of the elevator.

"Woah," Artemis let out, backing away. She looked just as surprised as the rest of the Team.

"Croc old boy! Is that you?" Joker almost sang out, looking to see Waylon step out from the elevator.

Croc was 11 ft. tall, he had incredibly rough reptilian-like—his razor-sharp teeth complimented his look perfectly. He raised his nose and sniffed at the air. He smelled something... probably us.

"Get ready!" yelled a guard, "Have weapons trained on it at **all **times!"

"He looks angry!" another guard yelled out, "God! He looks _**pissed**_!"

He turned to us, licking his lips, "I've got your scents! All OF YOU!" Croc bellowed, "I will hunt you _**down**_!"

"Activate the collar! Get him under CONTROLl!" yelled yet another guard.

Suddenly the collar around his neck electrified, surprising even me. He seemed to shrug off the zaps.

"A toy collar won't stop me from killing a you, or the Batman! I'll rip you apart! Eat your bones!" Waylon was led out the room by some guards, his feet stomping the floor as he left.

"That reminds me! I really need to get me some new shoes!" joked the Joker playfully. We were finally allowed to get into the elevator.

"Um, who was that?" Miss Martian asked, still looking a bit dumbfounded.

"Waylon Jones—Killer Croc. He has a bizarre disease, making his skin almost reptilian. He's a cannibal."

"Kinda figured that out already, the 'I'll eat your bones' speech kinda said enough…"

I shot him a glare.

"What?… I was just kidding.." KF defended, a smirk on his face.

Suddenly, the lights went out—someone must have tampered with Arkham's controls.

"What's he doing?"

"Get a light on him!"

"I don't have a flashlight..."

We all panicked until the lights came back on. Superboy was holding Joker by his neck, to make sure that he didn't escape. He finally let go of his grip.

The Joker began panting heavily as he let go, gasping for air. He finally said, "Hey, Supersnot, you could've killed me! I'll sue!" he let out another laugh. He was beginning to get on everyone's—including my—nerves.

It didn't really matter that he was getting on our nerves—our mission was almost over. We were in Solitary Confinement. This was were the baddest of the bad were held From Two-Face to—

"Hello Robin," he breathed through the glass. His shirt was off, revealing all of his marks. "It certainly has been a while."

—Victor Zsasz.

He grinned at us, his yellow teeth showing. He examined us all. One by one. I shutter to wonder what his mind was thinking of.

"Zsasz," I say, frowning. "It has been a while."

"I like your friends. Everyone of you. Especially _you_," he pointed in Artemis' direction.

"I'm flattered," Artemis grumbled, a scowl on her face.

"Easy Artemis," I say, putting a hand on her shoulder, "Let's go."

"Yes well... I'll be seeing you," he took a seat on his bed. He seemed to be talking to himself. I can't but help wonder what he was thinking. _Next we meet... I will liberate you from this world... I will have the_ **_mark_**...

We walked through the last corridor, finally meeting Commissioner Gordon.

"Hey kids," Gordon greeted us, "where's Batman?"

"Not here," I answered, "It's just us today."

"Good job transporting him," he said with a smile. He gestured for all of us to follow him into a room. We walked over to a glass window that allowed us to watch the Arkham guards lead Joker to his cell.

While walking, Joker tripped on the ground—I knew something was up…

"Get up! Now!" the guard demanded. I saw Joker grab something from out of his pocket. It looked like... colon. He got up and quickly sprayed a mist in the guards face... Laughing Gas! The guard began laughing uncontrollably—his face turned pale white, his body went limp. Joker leap on to the other guard... he began choking him with his handcuffs.

Superboy punched through the glass window, allowing me to jump out, the Team followed. It was already too late—the guard was dead, Joker was out of the cuffs, and running into the next room, it electrifed behind him. Many inmates came out of their cells, ready to fight. We were ready.

"Welcome to Hell! HAHAHAHAHAH!"

* * *

Well, there's the next chapter. Let's see if we can get about... 10 reviews by (Not your reviews, Guest). Then, you'll get the next chapter. See ya!

—_BatmanAndRobinAdventures_


End file.
